


Saturday Mornings

by Craztextae (ATX_Writings_Bae)



Category: bts
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filthy, Masturbation, Obsession, Voyeurism, easy like saturday morning, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATX_Writings_Bae/pseuds/Craztextae
Summary: Jimin favorite thing to do on a Saturday morning is sit by his window and watch the world go by.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an old skool, old skool song. It came on when I was working on another piece I will drop soon. But I wanted to drop this little tasty bit to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my stories and decided I was worth following. I appreciate you dolls. (Link to inspirational song at the end. 😏)

(Music suggestion: Good morning sunshine by Mark Rich)

Jimin is sitting at his bay window, having his morning coffee and watching the neighborhood slowly wake up, come to life. 

It's one of his favorite things to do on Saturday morning. It didn't matter if the sun was shining or if the sun never came out, there was always someone to watch or something to observe.

He loved people watching and no other time afforded it like Saturday mornings.

Jimin enjoyed observing people go about their day and he would think about where they were going or who they were going to see or what was on their mind when they were walking.

He liked seeing the shops and cafes open up, the workers setting out street signs and sweeping their walkways.

Right now he can see Mr. Johnson standing in the window of his antique shop cleaning it, the rag in his hand spinning in efficient circles, concentration etched on his face.

Jimin notices a few cars come and go down the street, but for the most part there are only people milling about.

Saturday mornings were the best because he got to observe people doing things at a leisurely pace, there was no hurry in the movements, ample time to go where they needed to go.

It's sunny today, which means more people are out and soaking in the UV rays. Some people are jogging and a few are pushing strollers, but many are carrying coffee in their hands, the coffee most likely from Radio Café which is just a few blocks west and has the most delicious coffee in the area.

Jimin's lips pull into a pout and his shoulders dip slightly.

Jimin's coffee isn't from Radio Café today. 

He woke up a little later than usual and if he went there now he would probably miss the best part of his Saturday morning ritual, so he'll stick to homemade french press.

There's someone who catches his eye, it's a man in a black jacket and he's being dragged up the street by a handful of dogs. A few dachshunds and Corgis if Jimin see correctly, nonetheless their little legs are plowing away like snow dogs and Jimin laughs at the sight.

They were all incredibly cute. He thinks to himself, "We should get a dog." He doesn't understand why they don't yet.

Oh!

But look here!

Here comes Jimin's favorite part about Saturdays.

You.

He sets his mug and then book, that was folded on his lap, neatly on the small round table, next to the chair, next to the window. 

Peeling back the curtain more, Jimin grabs his round eyeglasses and places them on the bridge of his nose so he can get a better look at you as you walk down the street toward his building.

He settles into his chair and leans toward the window glass as if he was getting ready to binge on his favorite Netflix show.

And for Jimin it kinda was. 

To him, you look like the star in broadway musical, a strong spotlight on you everytime you strolled down the street.

All eyes on you and in typical musical fashion, you are completely oblivious to their fascination with you as you walk by.

And fascinating is barely a word to describe. You were mesmerizing, at least to Jimin.

Today, you're wearing a bright blue long sleeve crew neck shirt with a stylish black/blue pleated plaid skirt paired with white socks and black Mary Janes. 

Jimin sighs, he swears you look more and more beautiful every day he sees you. 

In one of your hands, is a yellow tote bag and he can see a loaf a bread and something that looks similar to carrot tops, peeking out from it.

You look so happy, as you swing your bag freely, wind dancing around you skirt, making it flutter and your mouth is moving slightly. 

Are you talking to yourself? Or singing, Jimin wonders as his eyes follow your every move.

Someone says good morning as they pass you, and your pretty smile lights up your face as you nod your head in acknowledgment.

Jimin sighs contently again, his chin coming to rest on his hand that is on his knee, and he reaches for his mug and takes a sip of his coffee before setting it back down to nudge his eyeglasses back up nose.

He can't lie, he's completely smitten by you.

Watching as you walk down the street, toward his building, he notices your steps begin to slow and then crawl to a stop.

It's Mr. Whiskers who has your attention, the little grey tabby cat that belongs to the bookshop owner Ms. Johnson. 

The adorable cat is sprawling on the sidewalk next to the shops entrance and meows as it looks up at you.

Jimin's pointer finger grazes against his lips and his eyes crinkle into shiny sparkly crescents when he sees you squat down in front of the cat, placing your bag to the side.

Mr. Whiskers gets your attention every Saturday morning

A flash of white from under your skirt, is catches Jimin's attention, when realizes it's your panties, he gasps as his dick stirs in his pants.

You are completely unaware of the show you're providing him, staying in the same position as your knees shift a bit. 

Leaning your face into the cat's, nose you nose you nuzzle, you scratch behind Whiskers' ear, talking to him.

But your panties still in view before you stand up and retrieve your bag.

Jimin can't help but squeeze his growing bulge through his sweats.

Jimin continues to watch you walk toward his building and he sees nobody else. He sees no one else but you. 

Just you and your pretty smile, friendly eyes and then before he knows it you're making your way up the stairs of his building.

Jimin smiles and takes off his glasses, raking his hands through his newly dyed blonde hair.

"Babyeee," you sing out as you enter the apartment. You spot him immediately and give the most dazzling smile of the morning.

"Were you watching me again," you huff as you make your way to the kitchen.

Jimin stands up and follows your path.

"I can't help it, flower. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole town," he says as his hands land on your hips from behind you as you stand at the counter. 

"No, not the town, the world," Jimin corrects himself.

You hum as you begin taking items out of the tote. Jimin's arms wrapping around your hips and chin resting on your shoulder.

"What did you get at the market today," Jimin asks as his soft lips land at the juncture behind you ear, hands moving up from your hips to your waist, his body pressing your into the kitchen counter.

"Park Jimin! What has gotten into you?" You exclaim, turning to him, your eyes wide and your grin playful.

"What? I just wanted to know what you bought? " He feigns innocence as his eyes also go wide, but his pink lips pull into a mischievous pout.

"That's not what it seemed like, honey," you say as you lean over and place a soft kiss on his lips pushing the pout away.

"I am truly curious," He giggles as he spins you back to the counter, pressing his hard length into your backside and kissing your neck.

"Now go on what did you get," He asks again sweetly as his chin finds your shoulder again.

"Well I wanted to make you an omelet. We already have so many eggs,"

"Yeah because you buy some at the farmers market every week," he clicks as he nuzzles your head.

"Because they're good," you whine.

"Any. Way…I got some spinach, mushrooms and ham. Does that sound good? And I bought a baguette, we could have that with" You ask quirking you head to look at him from the corner of your eyes.

"Sounds delicious," he chirps, pushing his erection into you again and gasps along you neckline.

"Jimin…" you groan, pushing back against him.

"What flower? I'm just hungry," he deeply purrs, sliding his hands from your hips to your waist, forcing you to face him.

"Feed me?" he softly asks before lifting you onto the kitchen counter, his hands quickly tugging at your white panties as he eyes you hungrily.

"Saw these when you were petting Mr. Whiskers," Jimin mutters, as he pulls them around your shoes.

"You saw them," you choke out when he plants a kiss on your calf.

"I did," He gruffly admits while sliding your skirt up your thighs.

Jimin lowers himself on the hardwood floors and begins his merciless assault on your folds with his tongue, adjusting your legs so they hang over his shoulders.

"Fuck Jimin," you moan as you place you hands behind you to brace yourself and keep from somersaulting onto the floor.

Jimin tongue slides sideways into your folds and you thrust your hips to get a quick feel of his plush lips against your clit.

"Flower," he huffs.

"Mmh?"

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had, thank you," he airily moans as he continues sucking on your puffy nether lips. You return a moan and squeeze your thighs around his head.

"I'm never going to the market this early ever again if this is all you want for breakfast."

"It is the ONLY thing I wanna eat for the rest of my life. For breakfast, lunch and dinner," Jimin growls as he slides one then two and then three fingers into your pussy.

Your hands go to the soft hair on top of his head and tug his face closer to your cunt.

"Then eat up," you purr and Jimin can't help but take his cock out of his pants with his free hand.

He had been hard for so long and the fact we was eating you up didn't help his situation, he needed relief badly.

"Fuck," he hisses, fisting his cock as his fingers begin to pump in and out of you heatedly.

His teeth softly graze your rubbery nub and you squeal, making him delighted that he could make you sound like this. Sound so needy.

"That's it chim, please more. Please," you urge as you lift hips so your cunt can meet his mouth again.

Jimin can't deny you so he does it again and your moans pickup, and so does his hand around his dick, jerking into his fist.

"The fucking sweetest flower ever," he whines before he's suckling onto you your clit, making you raise your hips even further and grinding harshly onto his face.

Jimin can tell you're about to cum. The thighs pressed against his head have tightened and are trembling with effort. He begins pushing his fingers into you greedingly, twisting then before pulling back out as the tip of his tongue is flicking over your clit again and again. 

His hips are fucking up into his hand and he can't help but imagine it was your tight wet hole that's smearing your sweet honey all over his face.

And then he hears your orgasm wash over you as you let out a high pitched shriek, your fingers tangling into his hair, your cunt nastily pushing into his face, clit bumping against his nose and your juices flooding out of you and covering the area above his upper lip.

Jimin makes haste to shift his head so his mouth is now at your entrance to lick up your arousal before any its preciousness drops to the floor. Waste not, want not.

One hand is still rubbing at his leaky member and when he begins to drink you up, the taste and smell of your cum catapults him into his release, making him groan against your sopping wet thighs while his cock bucks into his fist.

Jimin feels his hot release slip down his hands and he hears you whisper, "so good Chim, so fucking good," and he basks in your praise.

Suddenly, Jimin hears the front door open. His eyes go wide as he wipes the mess on his hand on the inside of his sweatpants before tucking his half hard cock back inside it and wincing at the stickiness of this thigh.

"Hey Jim-" Hoseok begins and then stops as he closes the front door.

Jimin's face is already pink from cumming but his face grows redder as he sees Hoseok face him.

"Fuck dude, again? And by the window?!" Hoseok splutters in disbelief, taking in Jimin's sweaty form and stained pants, as he sat behind the curtains hung on the bay window.

“I-I can’t help it…”

Jimin sighs, palming his face before hanging his head down in embarrassment, teeth worrying his lip, hand raking through his sweaty hair.

Hoseok huffs as he walks into the kitchen placing a brown grocery bag on the counter.

"Instead of jerking off as you watch her walk by every Saturday, why don't you just introduce yourself?" 

"You know," Hoseok shrugs, "make your imagination your reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a big fan of women get everything and men getting the crumbs in those interactions. Hehehe. Anyway the song that inspired it all is Just My Imagination by The Temptations. I always thought it was a love song but I never got the end line about being in love with someone who doesn't even know you exist. 💔 Thank you for reading!


End file.
